1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation device, such as GPS based receiver, that can display simulated navigation data and a related method. The device find particular application as an in-car navigation system. Data can be exchanged between applications resident on the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
GPS based devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation systems. Reference may be made to the Navigator series software from the present assignee, TomTom B.V. This is software that, when running on a PDA (such as a Compaq iPaq) connected to an external GPS receiver, enables a user to input to the PDA a start and destination address. The software then calculates the best route between the two end-points and displays instructions on how to navigate that route. By using the positional information derived from the GPS receiver, the software can determine at regular intervals the position of the PDA (typically mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle) and can display the current position of the vehicle on a map and display (and speak) appropriate navigation instructions (e.g. ‘turn left in 100 m’). Graphics depicting the actions to be accomplished (e.g. a left arrow indicating a left turn ahead) can be displayed in a status bar and also be superimposed over the applicable junctions/turnings etc in the roads shown in the map itself. Reference may also be made to devices that integrate a GPS receiver into a computing device programmed with a map database and that can generate navigation instructions on a display. The term ‘navigation device’ refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data.
Reference may be made to WO 01/74037, in which a mobile wireless device with a GPS receiver, able to obtain longitude and latitude information, sends that information to a remote web server over a wireless network for reverse geocoding—i.e. determining the street address from the latitude and longitude. That street address is then sent back to the wireless device over the wireless network to enable the device to display its location in street/city format.